The invention relates to a method of encoding a recording signal comprising a composite color video signal, and a further signal in a transmission system for recording and reproducing said recording signal on a record carrier, in particular an optically readable disc-shaped record carrier, a carrier wave signal of a frequency in the range of 6.5-9.5 MHz being frequency-modulated by the composite color video signal.
The invention also relates to a record carrier provided with a recording signal encoded in accordance with the method, an apparatus for carrying out the method and an apparatus for reproducing a signal encoded in accordance with the method.
Such a method, record carrier and apparatus are inter alia known from the article "System coding parameters, mechanics and electro-mechanics of the reflective video disc player" by P. W. Bogels, published in "IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics", November 1976, pages 309-317, which publication is herewith incorporated by reference. Taking into account possible cross-talk of audio information into video information, possible cross-talk of, in particular, lower side bands of the modulated video information into the audio information, and disturbing effects as a result of cross-modulation products, it is possible to accommodate the audio information in the form of the two carrier waves modulated with the audio information, which carrier waves have frequencies which have been selected carefully in relation to the video carrier frequencies. For NTSC, carrier waves of 2.3 MHz and 2.8 MHz have been selected and in relation to a video carrier wave of 8 MHz (frequency at black level).